jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Inside Out is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Recovering from the recent Ultron incident, The Justice Guardians end up in the mind of Jesse's cousin Riley Anderson where they meet her emotions: Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust. When an accident causes Joy, Sadness and half to team to be sent out of HQ, Riley starts acting differently without her core memories. Trivia *Snowflake will guest star in this Adventure. At the end, she'll join the team. *Jaden, Alexis, Lily, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Pikachu, Meowth, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake, Berkeley Beetle, Midna, Lea, Batty Koda and Puss in Boots will end up with Joy and Sadness in on their quest back to HQ. Scenes Inside the mind *Brain: Wow! *picks up a memory orb* This would make a perfect bowling ball! *Jeffrey: Hey! *takes the memory orb* Don't touch anything, Brain. We don't know how things work here. *puts the memory orb back* *Brain: Oh! You wanted that one? Okay. *picks up a different memory orb* There's plenty more on these shelves. *Jeffrey: ...! Put it back. I told you not to touch anything. *Brain: I thought you like bowling, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: I do. But these are NOT bowling balls. *Aqua: Jeffrey. Dear. Let me handle this. *to Brain* Brain. Please put it back where you found it. *Brain: ........ Sorry. *puts the memory orb back* *Jeffrey: It's all right. But be careful around here. *Baby Lily: ...... *frowns and puts a memory orb back where she found it* *Xion: *smiles* It's okay, Lily. *Baby Lily: *frowning* I wanted to pway with these. They wook wike so much fun. *Xion: I don't think these are something we should be playing with. *Baby Lily: *is about ready to cry* *Xion: *picks her up and rocks her gently* *Baby Lily: It's not faiw... *sheds a tear* *Xion: *takes out Lily's doll Fireball* "Don't cry, Lily. I'll play with you." *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles and coos happily* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Isn't this pwace colowfuw, Fiwebawl?! *Xion: *smiles* "It sure is." *Baby Lily: The inside of the mind is amazing!! *Xion: *smiles* I'm glad you and Fireball are having fun so far. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv him! *Xion: *smiles* Aww. "I love you too, Lily". *Baby Lily: *hugs Fireball* *Xion: *smiles as she hugs Baby Lily (and Fireball)* *Joy: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwwwww!!! This is so cute!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Joy: *smiles* You and Jaden should feel really lucky, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: We are. First Day of School *Jaden: Nails, Scamper, Brain, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and B.E.N. Make sure Sadness STAYS in that circle! *Nails: *salutes* Yes, boss! *Jeffrey: You too, Meowth. *Meowth: Aye aye, mon capitaine! *Jaden: *sighs in exhaustion and lies down on a chair* Hopefully they won't let us down... *Jeffrey: If anything happens, just leave it to me. It'll be all right. *Jaden: I hope so. I hate to say it, but Sadness is annoying because she won't listen to orders. *Jeffrey: The least she can do is smile and be positive. *Lea: Really? "Smile and be positive"? You expect THAT from Sadness? *Jeffrey: In a way, yes. *Lea: *sarcastically* Oh sure. That'll happen. When pigs fly! *Jeffrey: Just be patient, Lea. It could happen. *sighs calmly* *Aqua: You okay, dear? *Jeffrey: I'm fine, honey. Just thinking, that's all. *Aqua: Maybe.... it's for the best dear. We did promise that Riley would be happy for her parents. *Jeffrey: I know. *Alexis: And Sadness needs to learn to stop touching whatever she wants. *Xion: Right. *Aqua: So perhaps it's a good thing Sadness stays out of the way 'til further notice. *Jeffrey: Right. Long-term memory *Tammy: *pants a bit angrily* This is all your fault, Sadness!!! If you had stayed in that circle like you were suppose to do, we wouldn't be lost here right now!!! *Jeffrey: Tammy, calm down. *Tammy: *scoffs* Don't pretend you're not annoyed with her, Mr. Dragonheart!!! *Jeffrey: I AM mad at her, but we can't worry about that right now! *Tammy: *grumbles to herself* I should just freeze her where she's standing and than Riley would never feel sad again... *Snowflake: Stay calm. The important thing is that we get back to Headquarters. *Tammy: *sighs a bit* I'm sorry.... I just wanna be back with my mommy and daddy right now... *DJ: Me too. But we'll find our way back. Do what Joy would do *Jesse: Hold on you three. Maybe we should try to run the console. *Disgust: And how do we do that exactly? *Jesse: Just let me try this. *presses a random button on the console* *Bartok: You sure you know what you're doing? *Jesse: To be honest, not really. But I gotta try. Riley has to be happy. *Bartok: You're right. *Anger: Good luck with that, genius!!!! You're not an emotion!!!! *Ellie: Ignore him, Jesse. Just do your best. Imagination Land *Jaden: *smiles* Wow! French Fry Forest?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Pardon me for saying this, but I think I've died and gone to Heaven. *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Happy, dear? *Jeffrey: Yeah! *Jaden: *licks his lips* Yum!!! *Meowth: ...Think they're edible? *Jaden: Only one way to find out! *rushes to the giant fries* *Jeffrey: Race you! *rushes to the giant fries* *(But DJ has already beaten them to the fries) *Jeffrey: What the--? *DJ: *laughs* Sorry, slowpokes! *Xion: *giggles* *Tammy: *smiles* That's my brother. *Snowflake: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Well, DJ? Are they edible? *DJ: *sniffs them* Well, they smell good. *takes a bite* ...! Wow! They ARE edible! *Jaden: *smiles* Wow! *Rushes to a giant french fry and bites one* ...! Sweetness!! They're so good!!! *Jeffrey: *rushes to a giant french fry and takes a bite* ...! Yes! One of my craziest dreams has come true!! *Aqua: *giggles* You're so silly, Jeffrey. *Xion: *laughs* *Bing Bong: Enjoying yourselves? *Jeffrey: This is incredible! *Bing Bong: But the French Fry Forest is only the start! There's a lot more in Imagination Land! *Xion: *smiles* For Bing Bong *Baby Lily: *cries hard* *Alexis: *rocks Baby Lily gently* *Puss in Poots: *lowers his hat in respect* *Lea: *looks upset* Poor guy.... *Xion: *sheds a tear* Bing Bong... *Aqua: *hugs Xion and strokes her hair* He was a good friend and a real hero... *Jeffrey: A true friend to the end. *Jaden: *sheds a tear, than angrily punches the ground* That's it!! I won't let Bing Bong's sacrifice be in vain!!!! *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* We'll get Joy and Sadness back to Headquarters no matter what!!!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* ...You're right. For Bing Bong. He would want that. *Tammy: Yes!!! Let's continue our mission!!!! For Bing Bong!!!! *DJ: For Bing Bong! *Snowflake: For Bing Bong! *Pikachu: Pika pika! *Meowth: For Bing Bong! *Beetles: For Bing Bong!!! *Puss in Boots: *puts his hat back on* For Bing Bong. *Midna: For Bing Bong!! *Lea: For Bing Bong! *Baby Lily: *sniffs* Fow Bing Bong! *Xion: For Bing Bong! *Alexis: For Bing Bong! *Aqua: For Bing Bong! *Jaden: For Bing Bong!!! *Jeffrey: For Bing Bong. Come on, everyone. We got work to do. Snowflake joins the team *Snowflake: Mr. Yuki? Mr. Dragonheart? *Jaden: *smiles* What is it, Snowflake? *Snowflake: I've been doing some thinking for a while. And i was wondering...if i could join the team. *Tammy: Wow!!! Really?! *Snowflake: Yeah! *DJ: *blushes and smiles* Oh my... *Xion: That's so cool, Snowflake! *Jaden: *smiles, to Jeffrey and Aqua* What do you say? *Aqua: *smiles* That's sounds wonderful. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* I don't see why not. *Jaden: *smiles* Welcome to the team, Snowflake! *Snowflake: *smiles and purrs happily* *Tammy: *smiles* This is so exciting!!! *DJ: *blushes red* *Snowflake: *smiles* Isn't this wonderful, DJ! I'm gonna be hanging out with you more often now! *DJ: *smiles while blushing* Yeah... *Snowflake: *licks DJ's cheek* *DJ: *purrs* Epilogue *Baby Lily: *sighs sadly* *Xion: We miss him too, Lily. *Baby Lily: Bing Bong desevwed bettew. *Xion: I know. *Baby Lily: I wish he was hewe... *Xion: *hugs her* *Baby Lily: *hugs her cousin back* *Xion: As long as you keep him in your memories, Bing Bong won't be forgotten. *Baby Lily: I won't fowget him, Cousin Xion. Evew. *Xion: Good. *(Baby Lily hears a familiar voice that only she hears) *???: *sings* Who's your friend that likes to play? *Baby Lily: ....? ...... *sings* Bing Bong, Bing Bong.... *(Then to Baby Lily, a very familiar character appeared) *Bing Bong: *smiles* Hello! *Baby Lily: *gasps and smiles* Can it be?!?!? *Bing Bong: Hi, Lily! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Xion: Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Xion!!! I see him!!! *Xion; ...! Who? *Baby Lily: *points* Thewe!!! Bing Bong!!! *Xion: ...? *thinks to herself* She sees Bing Bong? How? *Baby Lily: Can't you see him? *Xion: No...*smiles* ...But I'm glad you can. *hugs her* *Baby Lily: *thinks to herself* Why can't she see him...? *Xion: *thinks to herself* If she can see him, how come i can't? Hm...maybe because of how young she is. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I pwomise to nevew fowget you, Bing Bong. *Bing Bong: *smiles* Aww... *Xion: *smiles and thinks to herself* I don't know how you came back, Bing Bong, but thank you. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Disney Films